english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Diamond Daydreams (2006)
Diamond Daydreams (北へ) is an anime television series based on the video game series developed by Red Entertainment. The series originally aired in Japan between January 20, 2004 and April 5, 2004, consisting of 12 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by ADV Films between February 7, 2006 and June 6, 2006. English Voice Cast *Allison Sumrall - Little Girl (ep6), Shoko Saibara *Andy McAvin - Ikeda *Anthony Zermeno - Security Guard A, Spanglish Teacher (ep10) *April Brem - Clerk (ep10), Customer *Blake Shepard - Kurokawa *Bobby Gordon - College Kid (ep10) *Braden Hunt - Tezuka *Brandon Scott Peters - Yu *Brittney Karbowski - Miki *Charlie Campbell - Gen, Street People, The Infirm *Chris Patton - Karin's Brother *Christine Auten - Woman A (ep7) *Christopher Ayres - Kenji Kurata *Clint Bickham - Weenie Boyfriend (ep6) *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Nurse Yuuki *Courtney Webb - Infomercial Female (ep8), Ren (ep10) *Cynthia Feaster - Tough Girlfriend (ep6), Woman B (ep7) *Dana Perez - Pork Kid (ep5), Woman at Store *Danielle Kimball - Mimiko (ep1), Street People, Waitress (ep1) *Duc Nguyen - Video Clerk *Eddie Shannon, Jr. - Delinquent (ep10), Deliver Guy (ep8) *Eden Barerra - Kid A (ep7), Shop Keeper (ep8), Sleepy Radio Listener (ep9), Wrong Guy (ep6) *Eric Chase - Answering Machine (ep8), Shop Owner *Eric Opella - Nagai *Gabi Chennissi - Brat (ep10), Natsuko *George Manley - Dr. Nemoto *Greg Ayres - Haruto *HK Kahng - Cameraman of Yor (ep6) *Heather LeMaster - Mayumi *Hilary Haag - Female Student (ep12) *Hiroko Fukumori - Clerk (ep8) *Jason Douglas - The Prince *Jay Hickman - Minoru Jinguji *Jessica Boone - Atsuko Akanegi *John Gremillion - Computer (ep3), Gossip Skater A (ep7), Professor (ep6) *John Swasey - Airport Announcer (ep12), Goto (ep1), Man at Store, Man in Black (ep2), Mr. Harada, Patient A, Street People, The Infirm *Jonathan Brands - Staff Member (ep9) *K.C. Jones - Club Member Lazy (ep6), College Kid (ep10), Delinquent (ep10), Infomercial Male (ep8), Kid B (ep7), Mister Thank You (ep1), Obnoxious Waiter (ep9), Street People, The Infirm *Kaytha Coker - Kyoko Asahina *Kelli Cousins - Akari Harada *Kelly Manison - Mafuyu (ep12) *Kira Vincent Davis - Karin Shiraishi *Kevin Brown - Club Captain *Kimberly Prause - Nurse Glasses *Laura Bailey - Hanna Jarvinen (ep7) *Lee Stringer - Delinquent (ep10) *Lidia Porto - Akari's Mother (ep11), Old Lady (ep10), Waitress (ep8) *Luci Christian - Suomi Kitano *Marcy Rae - Sanae Akanegi *Mariela Ortiz - Jun (ep10) *Mark X. Laskowski - Jurota Toukibi *Melissa Davis - Bar Owner's Wife (ep10) *Mike MacRae - Takeda *Mike McFarland - Dr. Amakasu *Mike Vance - Goldsmith (ep11), Visitor (ep10) *Monica Rial - Clerk (ep10), Hamaguchi (ep8) *Nancy Novotny - Yasuko *Neil Cook - Man in Blue Shirt (ep2), Niigaki (ep1), The Infirm *Paul Locklear - Uraoka *Paul Oddo - Club Member Hair *Quentin Haag - Cameraman *Rebecca Dahl - Nurse Short Hair, Street People *Richard Hasenmyer - College Kid (ep10), Security Guard B *Rick Burford - Bar Owner (ep10) *Robert Leeds - Bartender, Doctor Who (ep4) *Robin Terry - Karin's Mother (ep4), Ropeway Announcer (ep2), Street People, Woman A (ep1) *Sandra Krasa - Gossip Skater B (ep7) *Sarah Brune - Answering Service *Sasha Paysinger - Arino (ep8), Brat (ep10) *Serena Varghese - Brat (ep10), Takeda's Wife *Shannon Emerick - Kouta, Pork Woman (ep5) *Stacy Slanina - Shop Owner's Wife *Susan Koozin - Evil Store Clerk (ep12) *TJP - Nitani *Vic Mignogna - Morning Show Host, Radio Boy (ep9) *Vicki Baroush - Mumeo (ep2) *Victor Carsrud - Doctor (ep11) 'Additional Voices' *Courtney Webb *Eden Barerra *Gabi Chennissi *K.C. Jones *Kelly Manison *Lidia Porto *Sasha Paysinger *Serena Varghese Category:Anime Category:2006 Anime